Heartbreak
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Apakah Gin selalu sedingin wajahnya? Pernahkah Gin merasakan cinta? -mungkin judul ma summary.a nda begitu cocok.. masih belajar.. : -


Disclaimer : Pak Aoyama Gosho…

A/N : Dianjurkan membaca In Their Mind ch.2 dahulu sebelum membaca ini agar nda bingung

* * *

Pistol telah tergenggam di tanganmu.

Jubah hitammu sekarang dipenuhi bercak darah.

Engkaulah, Sang Gagak Hitam, Malaikat Kematian.

Matanya setajam elang, sinis menusuk.

Engkaupun tertawa pelan, Tawa tanpa hati.

"Na, orang itu mengerikan, ya… " bisik seorang gadis kecil pada teman-temannya. Ingin rasanya kau tertawa miris dalam hati. Hah, tahu apa mereka tentang ngeri dan kejam.. Tahu apa mereka tentangmu sehingga dengan berani mereka mengeluarkan pendapat. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

Walaupun di depanmu terdapat begitu banyak tubuh berdarah tak bernyawa, wajahmu sama sekali tak berekspresi. Kau hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak peduli. Seakan-akan mereka hanyalah semut-semut kecil pengganggu. Yang dengan mudah diinjak tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu? Apakah hatimu sedingin matamu? Apakah perasaanmu telah mati seperti yang dicerminkan wajahmu? Apakah hatimu benar-benar membantu seperti yang dikatakan orang?

Tapi, seperti sebelumnya, kau hanya tertawa dalam hati akan anggapan-anggapan itu. Mereka rupanya telah tertipu akan topeng yang kau pakai ini. Bodoh. Mereka beranggapan tanpa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Topeng ini rupanya telah berhasil kau perankan. Kau menyeringai jahat.

Karena itu, betapa tersentaknya kau ketika ada seorang anggota organisasi yang terlihat mengerti akan peranmu. Tahu akan topengmu. Ingin rasanya kau membunuh wanita itu. Melenyapkannya dari dunia agar tidak ada yang tahu akan kenyataan sebenarnya. Tapi tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berhasil. Hatimu yang telah kau matikan telah bangkit dan mengkhianati otakmu. Dan, sementara peperangan terjadi pada dirimu, kau akhirnya menyadari alasan kau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Kau telah mencintainya. Dia telah memasuki hati esmu bahkan tanpa kau—dan dia—sadari.

.

FLASHBACK

"Kau tahu, Gin, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." kata Amarone. Kau menanggapi tanpa minat sementara matamu masih menatap jalanan.

"Hmm?" Amarone tersenyum pelan ketika menoleh memandangmu sekilas sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke kemudi mobil.

"Lepas saja topeng itu, Gin. Tidak ada gunanya di mataku." jelasnya. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Amarone." katamu pelan. Amarone mengernyit sedikit.

"Kita tidak dalam pekerjaan, Gin. Panggil saja aku Haruka." tukasnya cepat sembari mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya. "Topeng itu tidak akan mampu menutupi ekspresi rapuhmu itu.." sambungnya lagi. Kau mengerjapkan matamu. Haruka tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membukanya sekarang, aku akan menunggu, Gin." katanya lirih sambil tersenyum kearahmu. Kau mendesah.

END FLASHBACK

.

Ya. Dari Percangkapan singkat itu. Kata-kata lirihnya yang terdengar perhatian, ternyata telah mampu mencairkan es di hatimu. Membuatmu selalu terlihat gugup ketika melihatnya. Membuatmu tak lagi sedingin dahulu, paling tidak dihadapannya. Membuatmu merasa kasihan pada semua korban yang berakhir di tanganmu.

Tetapi, kau tetap belum bisa mewujudkan janjimu pada Haruka. Untuk melepas topengmu dihadapannya. Memberitahunya alasan mengapa kau memasang topeng itu terus menerus. Dan, belum memberitahunya akan perasaanmu. Debar yang mengganggumu setiap bertemu pandang denganmu.

Hingga hari itu. Sejam sebelum insiden pertempuran dengan FBI dimulai. Ia menemuimu, Lalu berbisik pelan.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau memperlihatkan wajahmu yang sebenarnya padaku?" Kau menatapnya, lalu mengerjapkan matamu. Berusaha mengusir gugup itu. Ini bukan waktunya. Tidak ketika sejam lagi penyerbuan akan dilakukan.

"Ini bukan saatnya, Amarone." katamu pelan. Haruka mengernyit, seperti ekspresi biasanya ketika kau memanggilnya memakai kode nama organisasi. Kau menyadari ekspresinya.

"Ini dalam tahap pekerjaan, Amarone."tukasmu cepat. Dia mengeluh sedikit. Kau tetap memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, walau dalam hatimu terbesit rasa bersalah. Ingin rasanya kau bercerita padanya, tentang latar belakangmu masuk BO. Keterkucilanmu dahulu. Namun, seperti kata-katamu, Ini bukan saatnya.

"Setelah pekerjaan." bisikmu dekat telinganya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang indah, namun tak biasa dipakainya. Selama sepersekian detik kau melupakan wajah dinginmu. Namun ketika ia membalik punggungnya, kau tersadar. Kau menarik napas dan memasang kembali Poker face-mu. 'Ini bukan saatnya' batinmu berulang-ulang. 'Bukan saatnya'.

Tapi, seperti dahulu, sebuah rencana tidak akan berjalan mulus ditanganmu. Penyerangan berhasil, Markas FBI berhasil direbut. Tapi ini mesti dibayar sangat mahal.

Haruka terbunuh ditangan Shuichi Akai. Pelurunya berhasil menembus dadanya, bersarang di jantungnya. Untuk sesaat terasa seperti s_low motion _untukmu. Sejenak kau serasa ingin berlari kearahnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menghantam pipimu, menggores tulang didalamnya. Shuichi Akai.

Setelah perburuan dan FBI memutuskan untuk lolos, kau segera menuju ketempat Haruka. Kau terpaku memandang mayatnya. Haruka hanya seperti sedang tertidur, jika saja tidak ada noda merah gelap mencemari blus dan jaketnya. Anggota BO yang lain segera menuju ketempatmu. Kau menghela napas pelan lalu menoleh kearah Chianti. Ini mesti diselesaikan, walau sakit akibatnya.

"Bereskan dia." katamu pelan. Seluruh anggota menoleh terkejut kearahmu, tapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Kau segera menaiki mobil Porsche-mu dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sebuah lorong kecil di pinggiran Kansai. Lorong itu.

Kau segera berhenti dan melihat ke sekeliling. Bukan tempat romantis untuk dikunjungi, memang. Tapi disanalah kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Haruka. Ketika kau tanpa sengaja lewat disini dan sedikit terpukau akan pemandangan yang kau lihat. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang berkibar ditiup angin, dikepung oleh beberapa aparat keamanan bersenjata. Wanita itu tersenyum menantang pada mereka, tanpa takut sedikit pun. Ia hanya melempar bom asap, dan menembak mereka dengan cepat dan tepat. Hingga ketika kau akhirnya asapnya menipis, kau hanya melihat polisi-polisi itu terkapar dengan kepala berlubang. Kau nyaris tersenyum saat itu. Wanita itu punya kemampuan, jelas.

Kau memandang berkeliling. Darah para polisi itu masih tergambar jelas di aspal, tak bisa hilang. Kau menghela napas, untuk kembali berusaha memasang Poker Face-mu. Tak berhasil. Sakit itu masih ada, masih terasa sakit. Malah sekarang wajahmu mengeras, menahan sedih. Kau tidak bisa lagi menepati janjimu padanya. Melepas Poker Face-mu dihadapannya. Mengatakan apa yang telah membebani hatimu selama beberapa minggu ini.

Pada akhirnya, Kau mesti menahan keras keinginanmu untuk menangis. Didalam hatimu tersimpan kebencian yang teramat sangat. Shuichi Akai. Kau akan memastikan bahwa ia akan punya luka yang sama. Kau menyeringai jahat. Ah, tentu saja. Wanita itu. Akemi Miyano.

Dan pada akhirnya kau berhasil akan itu. Kau memandang mayat wanita itu dengan tatapan keji bercampur puas. Wanita bodoh. Memohon-mohon agar adiknya dilepaskan dari organisasi. Oh, kasihan sekali. Kau menggeleng kepala perlahan dan menyeringai jahat. _Can you believe this, Akai? I kill your girlfriend now, as you kill Haruka.

* * *

_

A/N : Bagaimana? buruk? jelek? Tak seperti yang diharapkan? Pencet tombol review dan keluarkan apa yang anda ingin katakan! ;)

Oh, ya.. untuk In Their Mind ch.3, maaf klo nda berbentuk ficlet lagi, tapi sudah oneshot. Kisahnya akan sangat banyak dipotong jika ficlet :P


End file.
